


“Adrastia ‘Tia’ Zethrina Retrac Organa: Firm Believer that Pittins Have Feelings, Too!”

by Polgarawolf



Series: Star Wars: You Became to Me [35]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alliances, Civil War, Dreams, Dysfunctional Jedi emotions and relationships, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Hyposcrisy, Jedi Code, Loss, Love, M/M, Masks, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Politics, Royalty, Sacrificial ethics, Sith, Sith machinations, Visions, War, dark side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polgarawolf/pseuds/Polgarawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is fifteen random but essentially chronological moments from the life of Adrastia ‘Tia’ Zethrina Retrac Organa, the youngest child of the three half-sisters of Bail Prestor Organa. There is an actual story here – one small thread among the vast woven tapestry of life that is the living history of the galaxy, stretched out and twisted, knotted into the whole, curled down among the roots of time, connecting various moments together – but one must read between the lines to capture it. It is not precisely the truth, for the subtle story of these moments is sketched out here in words, and, in the sin of writing down a life, it inevitably changes the shape of things. But it is nevertheless a form of truth. (From a certain point of view . . . )</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Adrastia ‘Tia’ Zethrina Retrac Organa: Firm Believer that Pittins Have Feelings, Too!”

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This story functions as a sort of compressed codex for Adrastia ‘Tia’ Zethrina Retrac Organa’s life, as she is going to be written (or at least referred to) in my not even nearly complete AU **Star Wars** series **_You Became to Me_**. If anything doesn’t make sense, please feel free to ask!
> 
>  **Author’s Notes: 1.)** Again, this is compatible with my SW AU series **_You Became to Me_** , including my _Thwarting the Revenge of the Sith_ trio, if you squint at a couple of things sideways and view a few others solely through the lens of Adrastia ‘Tia’ Zethrina Retrac Organa’s eyes. **2.)** Although this is technically modeled on a prompt set that I borrowed from somewhere on the LJ (I don’t recall from where anymore, though if someone would like to set the record straight, I’ll add the info for the community in question here in my notes), it’s not really meant to function as a response to the challenge associated with that set. I just used the specific prompts to give me a reason to string together a backstory of sorts for Tia. **3.)** Readers should know that the pittins in the title for this piece refer (seriously yet humorously) to the fact that one of Leia’s strongest memories of her Aunt Tia, in the EU, involves the pet pittins Tia spoiled rotten, treating them as if they were her children. **4.)** Readers should please keep in mind that Tia is very strong in the Force – specifically, her psychometry is pretty much off the charts for both a non-Jedi and a non-Kiffar – and that, while she certainly hasn’t been raised as a Jedi, she has still received quite a bit of training (some of it highly specialized) at the hands of an Alderaanian former (i.e., retired) Jedi Healer and Master, Kylea Santeri, with occasional help/input from both Obi-Wan and Anakin. **5.)** Readers interested in knowing who the physical models are for EU characters like Tia should please consult the latest versions of my posted lists of cast original and EU characters and for handmaid(en)s and other important Nabooian characters, which are available on my LJ! For clarity’s sake, though, please know that I specifically picture the following, when it comes to Tia’s family and such: Celly when grown as Alexa Davalos (with nearly black hair and deeply tanned skin); Rouge when grown as Julia Roberts (with red/cinnamon hair and a very good tan); and Tia when grown as a somewhat golden-skinned Catherine Zeta Jones! Please note that characters who may be alluded to but not referenced by name are considered too minor to be cast at this time, and that readers should feel free to imagine them howsoever they wish! **6.)** Tia may be young, but she isn't stupid (hence, most of the relationship labels on this story), and she's well aware of several individuals who're deeply in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé and Sabé's love for one another, and so on! **7.)** Readers should please keep in mind that words that appear Gaelic in nature or else modelled on Gaelic terms are meant as place-holders for non-Basic words (in this case, Nabooian). If anything doesn't make sense in context, please just ask, and I'll send an English approximation for the word/term!
> 
>  **Story Notes:** **1.)** Since this is part of a larger on-going AU series that in some respects fairly closely mirrors or follows events of canon (up to a certain point, anyway), readers should please keep in mind that certain characters and events from the prequel movies/novelizations of the films and even events/places/people referenced in the EU or Expanded Universe may be mentioned or alluded to in this story. If anyone has any questions about whether someone or something is AU, canon, or EU canon, please feel free to ask! **2.)** Readers should probably be aware that I am roughly estimating (guestimating might be a better word) the original publication date for most of the character study pieces in the **_You Became to Me_** series (and indeed most of my stories, especially the ones written over a long period of time), based on when I roughed out notes for them in the story notebooks I carry everywhere with me and when I can recall having worked on certain groups of characters. The year is going to be accurate, but the month might be off and the day will almost certainly be randomly chosen, since the online account I had originally posted many of these stories to no longer exists. I tend to go back and edit things that are in series whenever I get the time or a new idea causes me to have to make room for something else plot-wise, and odds are good that a story could have been edited for typos as recently as the day of its posting here, but the original version will likely be much older and fairly close to the publication date that I attach to it, if anyone's curious!

 

**“Adrastia ‘Tia’ Zethrina Retrac Organa: Firm Believer that Pittins Have Feelings, Too!”**

 

 

 

**01.) Canvas:** Adrastia often has true dreams and visions, viewings both of the past and of the most probable future(s) that spread themselves out before her eyes like an artist’s canvas, and it is her ability to see and sense things of the past that allows her to find secret rooms and passageways within the Palace that have been lost to the passage of time, when she and her sisters begin to thoroughly map out their home, just in case the worst should come to pass and they ever have need to hide from invading enemies in the warren-like spread of the Palace.

 

**02.) Child:** Of all her sisters, Tia probably least resents being treated like a child, for she finds it eminently useful to be able to use the assumptions of adults against them, especially when it comes to covering up certain more adult duties and responsibilities she’s taken on that most of the adults around her would likely have a fit about, did they but realize what she’s been doing.

 

**03.) Rogue:** Celly loves Mon Mothma and Obi-Wan and Rouge adores Amidala and her handmaidens; yet, of all her half-brothers’s allies and friends, Tia honestly thinks that she most appreciates Garm Bel Iblis, for the man can effortlessly switch back and forth from being an argumentative devil to being a smooth-talking charming rogue so charismatic that it’s impossible to hold anything against him, and she finds him endlessly fascinating and perpetually instructive.

 

**04.) Responsibility:** Celly is so busy trying to be everything that everyone might ever expect or want of her that there are whole weeks at a stretch when she is truly only herself when she is sleeping, meditating, or otherwise simply communing with the Force around and within her, and Rouge is so infatuated with the art of her dance that it is increasingly hard (if not impossible) to keep up with her enough to be able to tell where the flashing dazzle of parry and illusion and feint end and where the true steel of her actually lies, sharp and deadly, so honestly, who can blame Tia, for worrying that she might lose herself if she were to ever really try to fully embrace the doubled burden of responsibility that she’s inherited, as both a virtual princess of Alderaan and a Force-sensitive strong enough that she likely could have easily been a Jedi?

 

**05.) Savior:** Tia never met Qui-Gon Jinn, of course (having been born four years after his death), but that doesn’t stop her from loathing the man, not only for the way he treated Obi-Wan (and the proof of deep scars – mental and emotional – she can see, from that man’s cruelty, in Obi-Wan’s general uneasiness with touch and his extreme self-deprecation, despite the many wondrous deeds he’s accomplished) but also for the burden he dropped on both Obi-Wan and Anakin, by publicly insisting that the former slave from Tatooine was the prophesied Chosen One and insisting that he be trained (and damn the Order’s rules!) and treated as if he were the savior of the galaxy and then getting his damned fool self killed only after demanding that Obi-Wan promise to make sure that the boy was trained as a Jedi, despite the previous refusal of the Jedi Order’s High Council to permit Anakin to be taken in and trained by any member of the Order and despite the fact that Obi-Wan was _technically_ still only a Padawan learner then, himself.

 

**06.) Normal:** She wonders, sometimes, what it would be like to be _normal_ – to be the baby of a family of, say, fisher folk who run a seafood restaurant on the side, a little girl expected to be a child and nothing more and never begrudged of the fact that she is young and independent and herself, not what her family or the media want her to be – but then she walks into a room that used to be a library and experiences a vision of such vibrancy and strength of some mysterious pair of past lovers that she forgets all about the imagined wonders of being a spoiled little girl with no exceptional sensitivity and no expectations other than that she be happy and useful and busy in life, swept up in the very real wonder of the all but magical entity that is the Force.

 

**07.) One:** Sometimes Tia thinks the sentient beings of the galaxy would all benefit immensely from a good solid smack up against the side (or the back) of their heads, and (most of) the members (especially the leaders!) of the Jedi Order are not excepted from this belief (on at least one subject, she happens to agree wholeheartedly with Padmé Amidala: the way the Jedi Order raises and treats and brainwashes its members and the rules forced on them by their Code are, in her not so very humble opinion, prime examples of crimes against sentiency, and it never fails to amaze Tia how so many supposedly intelligent beings can not only fail to see this but to persist in the belief that there’s nothing wrong with the way that the Jedi Order works, even when its inhumanity has been repeatedly and quite explicitly pointed out to them): some days sheer indignation at this sorry state of things drives her to a frenzy of action; some days she finds herself despairing, thinking nothing short of death could ever possibly cure so many beings of the rampart self-centeredness and willful blindness and stupidity and greed gripping them tight, unable even to trust that the Force might be able to fix things when so much seems to have gone or to be going wrong in the galaxy; and some days she finds herself clinging to the Force and the promise of some kind of eventual balance like a small child might cling to her mother or to a talismanic toy, trying to _will_ everything into being alright again through sheer force of belief.  

 

**08.) Problem:** Neither one of her sisters seems to actually like Breha all that much, but as long as the woman loves her half-brother and is loyal to him and so long as she at least genuinely _tries_ to make Bail happy, Tia really has no problem with her (after all, distasteful as the notion might be to her, personally, it’s not actually her problem if Breha seems to want to make herself over into some kind of kept, pampered little pet, and honestly, so long as she’s not actively hurting anyone else, who’s really to say that being a human-sized version of a well-trained pippin – soothing Bail with her lovely plumage and sweet songs and easy affection – is any less useful than what so many other beings are doing – or not doing – with their lives?).

 

**09.) Fire:** To be perfectly honest, when taken together, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker scare her just a little bit: she loves them because she cannot imagine ever doing anything other than adoring them, but they’re so very bright and larger than life that she thinks it entirely possible that they could, between the two of them, in a moment of inattention or of fury, quite easily set the whole of the galaxy (or more) to blazing fire and leave naught but sterile ashes and dry cinders in their wake.

 

**10.) Star:** The physical attraction and desire so many individuals (including her half-brother) feel for Bendu Master Kenobi is something that she finds utterly alien and incomprehensible; sure, the man is handsome, but he blazes like a star: physically loving him would be like . . . like trying to drink down all the oceans of the world . . . or trying to channel the whole blinding glory of the Force all at once – impossible (and foolish) as embracing the sun!

 

**11.) Punishment:** Tia wonders, sometimes, if the dehumanizing training and inhuman (not to mention inhumane!) rules that are inflicted on all Jedi are, in some way, a kind of punishment inflicted by the fear and envy and hatred of the non-sensitive upon the Force-sensitive, and (given how much the way the Order operates changed in the wake of the Ruusan Reformations) it seems to her frighteningly possible that the brainwashing and virtual enslavement of the Jedi may have been thought of (once upon a time, so long ago that the knowledge has been lost, as so much information from before and around the time of the Republic’s founding has been lost) as a way to either make a rash of potential conquerors safe or else as the only way to protect those strong in the Force from the ignorance of witch-hunting fanatics bent on destroying those who seemed so fundamentally different from them.

 

**12.) Youth:** Sometimes Tia wishes she’d been born on Naboo, where a certain segment of the population’s youth are actually expected to be able to quite handily and capably shoulder adult responsibilities . . . but then she remembers how high the casualty rate tends to be, amongst both handmaiden protectors and their political ladies, and she’s fervently glad to be an Alderaanian!

 

**13.) Real:** The problem with the war, she thinks, is that the majority of those to whom it is most real – the soldiers and Jedi and civilian casualties who’ve been forced to live (and sometimes to die because of) the reality of battle day in and out – are also those who lack the power and/or the scope of movement/action necessary to truly end it: let the war come to some complacent Core World, like Coruscant, and she’s fairly certain that the fighting would all end post-haste! 

 

**14.) War:** Though she is as shocked as anyone else over certain parts of the series of events that ends up leading to the end of the war, Tia isn’t at all really surprised that the attack on Coruscant is what sounded the war’s death knell, and so, rather than sitting around in stunned inactivity or gossiping like a silly fool about how unexpected the recent turn of events have been, she manages to keep herself busy, thinking up ways to take advantage of the way the war’s ended so as to (hopefully) actually help to fix some of the problems that made the outbreak of war possible in the first place; thus, she has a list of suggestions all memorized and ready to go, when it becomes clear that Obi-Wan and Anakin and other hugely influential leaders of the galaxy are all going to be converging on Alderaan – her mother, at the very least, (usually) knows how to listen, and, if she can help her mother help those luminaries reshape the galaxy, then by the Force she is going to do so!

 

**15.) Mission:** The fact that Bendu Masters Kenobi and Skywalker have a specific mission in mind for her and her sisters makes her want to sing with happiness, and she swears that she will not fail or let them down, in this or any other matter (no, not _ever_ , so help her, by stars, she won’t!), and throws herself wholeheartedly into the work, finally sure that things really are going to be set to rights again for the first time in much too long a while.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Clarification Note: 1.)** Again, in order to more easily keep track of Bail’s family, readers might want to keep the following in mind: in my AU, Bail is born practically in 68 BBY, near the end of what would have been 69 BBY (if events had fallen out as they do in canon, that is), or roughly 954ish years After the Ruusan Reformations and 46ish years Before the Battle of Geonosis (which, remember, occurs in my AU series on Holiday 2 or Productivity Day of the Galactic Standard Calendar, the day that falls in between month five, Nelona, and month six, Helona, in year 25,000 After Founding [of the Galactic Republic] or 1,000 After Ruusan Reformations), with Alaina being born in what would have been ~46 BBY. (Their mother, Zamille dies late in 44 BBY, and their father, Prestid, remarries in 42 BBY, wedding Mazicia and then losing her late in 40 BBY. [I’ve interpreted the EU notation that Mazicia was Queen of Alderaan in the time leading up to the Clone Wars as meaning around the time of the Stark Hyperspace War, which in the EU is sometimes lumped in with the galactic civil war leading up to the establishment of the Empire, due to Palpatine’s tendency to rewrite history, even though it actually happened in 44 BBY.] Prestid then remarries again in 35 BBY, to Alessya Retrac, who has Celly, Rouge, and Tia in ~32, 30, and 28 BBY. Meanwhile, Bail becomes the Crown Prince of Alderaan a few months before he turns twenty-eight, late in 41 BBY. That’s a bit early, given the retcon of Jorus C’baoth’s date of birth, but it fits my Bail and frankly I’m more inclined to go with Zahn’s original date of birth for his character and just presume that the Force would’ve preserved C’baoth to the point where he seemed much younger than he actually was – as often seems to be the case for human Jedi, in both canon and EU, who either haven’t lived extremely hard lives or else dabbled yet overmuch in areas grouped under the heading of the Dark Side of the Force – than to simply trust the retcon and try to arrive at a probable time frame for the Alderaan Ascendancy Contention by adding roughly forty years or so to that date, given Winter’s guestimate of C’baoth’s age in a hologram taken during those proceedings.) Bail and Alaina’s deceased brothers, Declin and Valyn, would have been born in roughly 50 BBY and 48 BBY and died (with their father) late in 28 BBY (not long after Tia was born), and their deceased sister, Merisol, would have been born in roughly 67 BBY and killed in 52 BBY.


End file.
